In the attic
by max.ride123
Summary: What happens when James and Stefanie are playing hide and seek and decide to hide in the attic? This one shot goes with My fan fiction so if your interested in the one shot read the FF! It's good...and plz review!


"Come ON James…Ryan's going to find us if we don't hurry up

"Come ON James…Ryan's going to find us if we don't hurry up!" Stefanie gasped.

"Well where do YOU suggest we hide then?" James asked.

Stefanie thought for a moment.

"The attic!" Stefanie exclaimed.

"The ATTIC…your mum said we're not allowed in there…"

"That was LAST year!" Stefanie grinned.

James and Stefanie walked quickly down the hall and looked up at the door in the ceiling.

James took out his wand.

"We're not allowed to do magic James…"

"Who cares…they won't find out cause our parents are down stairs to the ministry won't know who actually cast the spell!"

With a flick of his wand the attic door opened and the stairs came sliding down softy.

Stefanie grinned and they ran up the stairs.

"Help me pull the stairs back up Stef…"

James and Stefanie pulled up the stairs and shut the door with a muffled thud.

The room was very large with random things scattered all around the place. It was dusty and smelled like wet dog and the only source of light was a small window that was located all the way up the wall.

Stefanie scampered over and pulled a small rope, which turned on a small light bulb in the room.

James smirked, "You certainly know your way around…"

"Well it is my house…"

James cackled, "Your mum told me that you weren't allowed in here at all…"

Stefanie sighed, "My cousin and I have been up here a couple of times before…"

Stefanie had a cousin called Emily who was only two months younger than her. Her name was Emily, except nobody called her Emily. Everybody had taken to calling her Mary-Jo after a teddy she used to own when she was younger. When they were about 5 years old, her older brother Daniel had given it to her for her birthday and Emily absolutely loved it, to make fun of her Stefanie started calling her Mary-Jo and…the nickname stuck!

"You mean Mary-Jo?" James asked.

"No…I brought my MUGGLE cousins up here James…" Stefanie scowled.

James ignored her comment, "It's really cool up here…have you explored everything?"

"No…MJ and I always kinda get scared that someone will find us."

"Well! Let's go explore now then shall we!"

James and Stefanie got up and walked towards an extremely large box near the far wall that was labelled 'Memories'

"What's this?" James asked.

Stefanie shrugged and pulled back the flaps of the box. Inside were hundreds of small, clear bottles of crystal haze.

"OH! These are your parents memories!" James said, starting to get excited.

Stefanie pulled one out and read the label; it said 'our first kiss'

Stefanie made a gagging noise and put the bottle back hastily.

"Get another one…"

Stefanie pulled out another; it read 'Stefanie's first broomstick ride!'

"This one looks cool!" Stefanie grinned.

"Yeah…but we need a pensieve to look at all these…" James sighed.

"Maybe we'll find one if we snoop around some more…"

Stefanie put the bottle back and quickly glanced at the door before shuffling over to a large wardrobe next to the box.

She pulled the door open and was disappointed to find it completely empty.

James huffed, "Why do your parents have this in here if its empty?"

"Why don't you go ask them James?"

Stefanie spotted some more boxes labelled 'photos' and walked over to them.

James pulled back the flaps and was faced with endless amounts of photo albums.

The ones at the top were filled with recent photos but after digging though they found older albums.

James smirked as he found an album labelled 'Stef's 1st birthday'

"Ohhh…lets have a look…I wanna see how MJ looked when she was a baby as well…"

Stefanie snatched the book away and shoved it back into the box and closed the lid, "You will do NO such thing…"

James wasn't paying attention though as he pointed to a large crate that seemed to have a glowing blue light coming from it.

"What's in THERE?"

Stefanie and James scrambled up and opened the crate.

Inside is what they had been looking for all along; The Pensieve!

"Jackpot!" Stefanie grinned.

James ran back over to the memories and picked three bottles before running back.

Stefanie grabbed the one that had her first broomstick ride and poured a bit of it into the pensieve. Immediately the colours swirled and grinning Stefanie plunged in headfirst.

It felt strange falling through the swirl and she was glad when she suddenly landed on the soft grass, soon followed by James.

Looking around she first noticed her two older cousins Daniel and John zooming around on broomsticks, except…they looked only about ten/nine years old which meant that she was only around seven.

They both got up and ran down the hill and found a picnic blanket set up with a seven year old Stefanie and MJ sitting on it playing exploding snap.

"Awww…aren't you guys cute!" James cooed.

Stefanie smacked him across the head.

Suddenly mini Stefanie spoke.

"MJ…do you wanna go ask our mummy's of we can have a go on a broom?"

MJ shook her head, "No…they won't let us!"

"Well we're SEVEN now! We're old enough!"

Little Stefanie got up and ran down the hill towards a lake where all the parents stood around talking.

A four-year-old Nick was running around trying to catch a butterfly and Stefanie ran straight past him.

"MUMMY!"

Maria Bright turned around, "What?"

"Can I have a go on a broom?"

"No, you may not!" Maria began but was cut off by Michael.

"Let her have a small go Maria…"

Stefanie jumped towards her dad grinning, "THANKYOU DADDY!"

"Do I have a say in this?" her mother scoffed.

"No…sorry mummy!" Stefanie grinned.

Mini MJ suddenly appeared behind Stef.

"If SHE gets a go then I want a go too!" Mary-Jo exclaimed.

"No you can't cause I'm OLDER!" Stefanie grinned.

"Only by like TWO MONTHS!"

Mary-Jo's dad Vince cut them off before a huge brawl started.

"You can BOTH have a go…tell John and Daniel that they need to let you use their brooms…okay?"

Both girls nodded enthusiastically and ran back up the hill.

"JOHN, DANNY!" MJ called.

"What?" Danny asked.

"The parents said that you have to let us use your brooms!" Stefanie said.

John and Daniel looked at each other.

"Well…they wouldn't lie cause mum and dad are just down there so…" John shrugged.

Daniel and John flew down and handed their brooms over.

Daniel grinned and slapped Stef on the back, "Good luck cuz!

"Be careful please MJ…" John said.

Both girls mounted their brooms and kicked off from the ground.

"Take it easy…" Daniel began.

His comment was not heard as both girls zoomed off towards the lake and past the parents as fast as they could.

Michael gawped, "It's almost like…they've ridden before!"

Mary-Jo's mum Melinda grinned "Looks like we've got some natural broomstick riders in the family…"

Suddenly Stefanie and James were sucked out of the memory and before they knew it they were back in the attic.

"What's the next one?" Stefanie asked.

James handed over a bottle that said 'Nick and Stef first meet'

"This is gonna be good! Stefanie grinned as she poured a bit into the pensieve.

Again they both jumped in and they landed into the ward of St. Mungo's hospital.

At that moment Michael Bright led Stefanie into the ward where her mum was sitting with Nicholas.

The three-year-old Stefanie squealed and ran to her mother.

She leapt up onto the bed and scrambled close to her baby brother who was wide-awake looking at her.

"That baby 'icholas?" Stefanie asked.

"Nicholas honey…" Maria Bright said.

Stefanie reached out a finger and softly prodded Nicholas on the nose.

Nicholas turned his head upwards and bit Stefanie hard on the finger.

Stefanie gasped and slapped his face.

As if one que both Bright children started screaming their lungs out as Maria tried to hush them.

James and Stefanie were both were sucked out of the memory again and James started cackling.

"What's so funny James?"

"Nicholas BIT you!"

Stefanie scowled and snatched the third memory his hands, this one read 'Nick's first step's'

Stefanie poured a little in and they both expertly dived into the memory, landing in the living room.

Four year old MJ and Stefanie were bonking each other on the head with rubber hammers while John and Daniel played tips in the living room.

One-year-old Nicholas was rolling around on the floor, making baby gurgling noises.

"I wish Nick would be quiet…" mini Stef growled as she turned her rubber hammer in Nick's direction.

"Don't hit HIM! You'll make him cry again Stef…" MJ exclaimed.

"I won't MJ…" Stef giggled.

"STOP CALLING ME MJ! MY NAME IS EMILY! MARY-JO IS THE NAME OF MY STUFFED BEAR!" MJ yelled.

Stef laughed and got up to run away from MJ and they both ended up in a scrum on the floor.

This went on for about five minutes but they both looked up when both Daniel and John gasped.

Nicholas was tottering slowly across the living room floor on both feet…not rolling…WALKING!

"MUM! DAD!" MJ, Daniel, John and Stef all screamed at the same time.

All four parents ran in at the same time and stopped in shock when they saw Nicholas walking around slowly by himself.

But the moment was ruined…when he tripped over one of the blow up hammers and started to cry.

MJ and Stef both giggled evilly.

James and Stefanie were both sucked out of the memory at that point and landed with a thud on the floor.

"Want to look at some more?" he asked.

"Nah…the musketeers are probably getting worried, let's head back down…" Stefanie said.

As James and Stefanie headed out Stefanie spotted a black overcoat hanging on a hook with the Gold initials S.B. on the back.

"Wow…" Stefanie gasped and walked towards it.

She picked it up from the hook and put it straight on. It was old and too big but she instantly took a liking to it.

"Why do you like that for? It's all tatty and old Stef!" James sighed.

'So WHAT! I'm going to ask mum about it."

James' eyes widened, "We'll get in trouble!"

"Who cares James, who bloody cares!?"

"YOU SWORE!" James gasped.

"Get over it…"

**A/N This one shot goes with my fan fiction, so check it out of you like!**


End file.
